Su respectivo escenario
by Kyubi1
Summary: Años han pasado desde que Poppin'Party se fundó y realizó un concierto en SPACE, varios problemas surgieron y los fueron superando con esfuerzo, trabajo duro, esperanza, confianza y sobre todo, al estar juntas. Hoy, con 24 años de edad y manteniendo su esencia, Kasumi Toyama termina un concierto más al lado de sus amigas, pero afuera le espera alguien muy especial.


**¡Hola a todos! Acabo de escribir este one-shot hace un rato, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto, la idea me vino de repente y lamentablemente la cambié por otra cosa, pero al no gustarme la eliminé, y por eso es que traigo esta historia, la cual era la original idea.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

 **Su respectivo escenario**

¿Cómo empezar esta historia? Hay que advertir que es corta, hay que advertir que es el final que, tal vez, con aire fresco y cierta curiosidad, abre paso a una nueva historia que contar, porque la vida nunca deja de sorprendernos, nunca deja de darnos nuevas oportunidades, retos, momentos para soñar y llegar alto, esto es algo en lo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo.

Incluso chicas despistadas como Kasumi Toyama, actual líder y guitarrista rítmica de Poppin'Party, una de las bandas de chicas más populares del momento. Ella no está sola, tiene a sus amigas que le dan ese pequeño empujón cuando ella no puede sola consigo misma y con sus problemas, muchos de estos momentos hubo a lo largo de su vida como artista, hasta el día de hoy, Kasumi sigue mejorando constantemente su técnica y se dedica por completo a la música.

Poppin'Party era un nombre conocido ahora, y no solo por las amistades y por las otras bandas de chicas, sino por el país entero; era el nivel que habían alcanzado ahora y les había tomado años, además de tomar una de las decisiones más complicadas en la vida de un entusiasta o amante de la música, como lo eran las chicas de Poppin'Party.

¿Abandonarían todo para dedicarse por completo a la música?

Sí. Lo hicieron.

Algunas cosas cambiaron, el mundo se fue transformando para ellas, pasaron por muchos _live houses_ que les recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después a producir su propia música para comercializarla, repetir la técnica hasta perfeccionarla, darse cuenta que el mundo de la música es rudo y que la gente juega un gran papel que define quién es popular y quién no, quién gana dinero y quién no.

Y las puertas que esto abre, las veces que uno se tiene que manchar las manos o escalar de forma limpia, pero tardada. El planteamiento de dudas que atormentan la mente y el corazón: "¿soy lo suficientemente buena en lo que hago? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Y si intento…? ¿Y si…? Si tan solo hubiera…"

Kasumi, Rimi, Saya, Tae y Arisa se enfrentaron a muchos retos que se les fue difícil superar, porque a veces la amistad no basta, porque darlo todo no es la respuesta para ser popular, porque la técnica no lo es todo, porque en el mundo de la música no se tiene lo que se merece, es cosa de temporadas, suerte y mercadotecnia.

Sin embargo, hay otra arma que hay que tener muy afilada cuando te estás enfrentando al mundo y dando tus pasos a través del mundo de la música, algunos dicen que se llama madurar; cosa que las chicas lo hicieron, se volvieron mayores, más responsables, más críticas y más seguras de sí mismas, cosas que no son sencillas de hacer y no se hacen precisamente con una sonrisa, pero había algo que solapaba todo eso.

Su fuerte lazo de amistad que solo se cultivaba y se volvía más poderoso mientras más tiempo pasaban juntas, era cierto que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, todas seguían manteniendo su esencia.

Kasumi seguía siendo el alma del grupo, era la fundadora, la cantante, la que escribía las canciones y la que daba ideas nuevas, sin embargo, ahora era adulta, se dejó crecer el cabello, se volvió madura y le ponía mucho empeño a dominar su guitarra; conoció a las personas adecuadas para mejorar en este aspecto, y una de estas se volvió realmente especial.

Su actuación en el escenario era de diversión y felicidad, con el dominio suficiente, hasta podía cantar mientras saltaba y saltaba hacia la gente desde el escenario, para que le llevaran de un lado a otro, hasta volver al escenario, como si las manos de las personas fueran una marea.

Rumi había mejorado mucho en el bajo, su técnica siempre fue mala, al menos para ella, pero lo superó con trabajo duro y prácticas, además de que logró una de sus metas al volverse popular Poppin'Party, ella dejó de ver a su hermana como alguien superior e inalcanzable, incluso si Glitter*Green estaba tan activo como ellas, ahora ella no se sentía menos y la pasaba muy bien en el escenario.

Tae siempre había estado por encima de Kasumi en la guitarra, pero conforme los años pasaron y se volvió mayor, llegó a convertirse en una especialista en la guitarra, aportando alguno que otro solo y dinamismo a las presentaciones de Poppin´Party, puesto que en los conciertos es donde todas lo daban todo, ella no era excepción y siempre mantuvo el sonido alegre y pop-rock del grupo.

No tenía nada que envidiarle a Roselia; una banda de chicas que había escalado mucho más alto que ellas y que le seguían detrás.

Arisa era la voz de la razón en el grupo y mantenía el orden dentro de lo que se podía en Poppin'Party, esto no cambió en todo ese tiempo, además de que su deshonestidad se mantuvo a lo largo de los años, pero al menos en el grupo, siempre demostró cómo en verdad era. La llama de su pasión por su instrumento fue puesta a prueba en varias ocasiones, sobre todo en los malos momentos cuando no les iba muy bien en las ventas, pero con ayuda de sus inseparables amigas y sobre todo de Kasumi, logró seguir adelante y volverse mejor.

Saya era una mujer de familia, además no podía dejar sola a su madre, incluso si amaba la música, la vida le puso muchas trampas en la salud de su madre, pero con su apoyo completo y con el dinero que ganaba gracias a la banda, ya que no tenía otro trabajo más que hacer música, la salud mejoró y la calma regresó a su mundo, los peores momentos es cuando Poppin'Party no era popular y ella se culpaba de no poder contribuir nada en casa, puesto que sus horas de trabajo en la panadería se veían muy reducidas.

Con el tiempo y el esfuerzo, las cosas mejoraron, las puertas se fueron abriendo para el grupo y con ello, las contribuciones de Saya a su familia hicieron mucho bien, así como ella mejoró en su técnica con la batería, sobre todo en el rendimiento, ya que en los conciertos y por el ritmo, ella necesitaba estar constantemente tocando.

Los problemas no se hubieran podido resolver si ellas no se hubieran tenido la una a la otra, además de sus familias y de sus amigas, incluso sus rivales en este mundo tan competitivo de las bandas. Pero hay algunas personas que corren con mejor suerte, que tienen una estrella a mitad de su estela.

Y eso también lo tenía ella.

Kasumi Toyama, joven mujer de 24 años, con gran experiencia musical, de cabello castaño largo, de ojos morados llenos de vida, piel blanca, bonita figura con cualquier ropa que use en el escenario y con las casuales que usa ahora, además de su inseparable Random Star; una guitarra que tenía una leve modificación en las pastillas y en el color de las cuerdas, la llevaba cargando en la espalda, en su estuche.

Ya se había despedido de sus amigas y compañeras de grupo, era otro concierto más en su agenda apretada, era una noche estrellada que solo podía significar que todo iba a salir bien, al menos, a Kasumi siempre le gustaba pensar que era así y lo creía.

—¡Oh, ahí estás! —dijo Kasumi con buen humor y corriendo hacia un joven de cabello azul hecho un desprolijo y ojos verdes, ella saltó para abrazarlo—. ¡Te atrapé! ¿Hoy también me viste? ¿¡Me viste?!

—Sí, sí, te vi, estrellita —dijo él con un humor un poco apagado, pero ella solo se empezó a reír un poco mientras era abrazada también, eso la hizo sonrojar un poco, se notaba fácilmente en su piel de porcelana.

—Me gusta cuando me dices así, aunque tu tono no es muy alegre, acaso… ¿No te gustó verme brillando? ¡Hoy el concierto estuvo genial! —dijo alegre y se separó de él para alzar los brazos con emoción, él solo sonrió un poco al verla feliz—. ¡Realmente sentí que estábamos brillando!

—¿Tanto que saltaste del escenario como una loca?

—¡Malo, ya te pareces a Arisa! —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, él solo acarició su cabeza y sonrió un poco, ella terminó sonriendo un poco después—. Bueno, está bien, te perdono.

—Gracias, Kasumi —dijo tranquilamente, pero el humor de ella bajó un poco.

—Dime estrellita… Vamos, vamos.

—No, es vergonzoso. Vámonos ya que es de noche —dijo al tomarla de la mano y la obligó a caminar, pero ella siguió mirándolo con desaprobación, él se dio cuenta, así que mejor miró al frente—. Así menos que te lo diga, ya te lo dije una vez.

—¡Vamos! No seas malo, Ken-kun.

—Mi nombre es Kenji.

—¡Ken-kun! —dijo ella con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, luego soltó una risita.

—Por cierto, todo estuvo perfecto en la guitarra, incluso te arriesgaste a hacer un solo, aunque consistió solo en puros acordes de quinta, ¿no es así?

—¡Oh! Sí, creo que me emocioné mucho, ¿y cómo lo hice? ¿Lo hice bien? ¡Lo practiqué, por si pensabas que no! —dijo con mucha seguridad y con una pequeña sonrisa, todo esto mientras seguían caminando, Kenji sonrió a Kasumi—. ¿¡Entonces, entonces?!

—Arriesgado tu movimiento, pero me gustó, realmente has mejorado mucho, estrellita, me haces sentir realmente orgulloso, creo que ahora podré decirle a los demás que mi novia es la líder de Poppin'Party y una gran guitarrista.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Acaso no se los has dicho nunca?! —preguntó entre molesta y triste, pero ahora fue el turno de él de reírse muy audiblemente—. Malvado… Eres peor que Arisa, eres el peor… Haciendo esas bromas de mal gusto, ¡yo sí que digo que eres mi novio, guitarrista de Soul of Freedom! Y ya no diré lo que eres en las noches…

—¡Oye, eso nadie lo sabe, excepto tú! —dijo al pasar su brazo detrás de su nuca y acercarla más a ella, para mantenerla cerca y así compartir su calor—. Perdón, estrellita, pero te juro que hoy… en verdad estabas brillando, todo el público lo disfrutó, de eso estoy seguro y cielos, que cursi me veo diciendo todo esto. Ya, simplemente voy a dejar de hablar.

—No, no, no —dijo rápidamente y lo abrazó mientras seguían caminando así, una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Dime más cosas lindas, me gusta cuando lo intentas.

—¿Cuándo lo intento? Es decir, ¿no lo logro? —preguntó sin poder mirarla, estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, mientras ella se reía por lo bajo.

—No seas tonto, claro que lo haces. —Se detuvo y mientras lo seguía abrazando, incluso si la diferencia de altura era bastante, se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, Kenji quedó impresionado y abrió los ojos un poco más—. Siempre me haces sentir especial, además de que sé tú secreto, ese que solo saben las personas más cercanas a ti, oh, príncipe de la oscuridad, ¡yei!

—Yo nunca digo esas frases baratas, yo solo llego a expresar todo al máximo, con mi música —dijo un poco molesto, pero con una sonrisa de confianza, Kasumi asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, al principio no lo hacía, creía que estabas loco, creo que todas creían eso de ti, incluso tus compañeras de banda, pero cuando hablas de lo que te gusta y cuando estás en el escenario, dando todo de ti, realmente brillas, Ken-kun, haces que mi corazón se acelere y también das un poco de miedo… —dijo un poco nerviosa y Kenji tenía una sonrisa amarga, pero luego Kasumi sonrió cálidamente—. De todas formas, te amo en cada uno de sus momentos.

—Yo… también… —dijo con dificultad mientras ella sonreía al verlo sonrojado, tratando de evitar su mirada llena de vida.

Kenji era un gran guitarrista, era el mejor guitarrista que las chicas de Poppin'Party habían conocido jamás, incluso Tae tuvo que reconocer que no había comparación, sobre todo porque al chico le gustaba mucho la música pesada y oscura, eso demandaba velocidades demoniacas, amplio dominio de técnicas y un gran rendimiento en la guitarra, algo que ellas no tenían, de hecho, ni las chicas de Roselia tenían semejante técnica y velocidad, aunque también hay que añadir que él pertenecí a un género diferente del suyo, por lo tanto, un mundo diferente.

Kenji pertenecía a una banda de rock conocida como Soul of Freedom donde tenía gran fama por lo dinámico que era en sus conciertos, ya que las canciones eran más sencillas a comparación de su preferencia musical, pudiendo tocar con los dientes y ponerse la guitarra detrás de su nuca mientras tocaba sin ver, era realmente un show.

Sin embargo, en las noches él tocaba para otra banda que él mismo había formado, solo sus pocos amigos, su hermanita y su novia conocían ese lado oscuro de él, aunque en realidad era su verdadero yo, en su máxima expresión como él solía llamarlo, es donde en verdad disfrutaba al cantar y al tocar su guitarra, el maquillaje oscuro era en realidad su verdadero rostro, sus ropas oscuras era su ropa preferida y las letras nada lindas ni alegres eran lo que él componía.

De conocer este lado de Kenji, nadie entendería por qué estaba con Kasumi, de hecho, incluso con lo que ya se sabía y por su actitud un poco fría, Arisa y las demás tampoco entendían por qué se amaban, con esto, de seguro mucho menos.

Se habían conocido en el conservatorio de su ciudad para aprender a tocar guitarra, todo un reto para Kasumi, pero que le hizo mejorar mucho, ahí es donde obtuvo ayuda para las prácticas de este muchacho, quien parecía un experto, pero no fue ahí cuando nació su amor.

Fue después y con tiempo, después de conocerse y de frecuentar conciertos entre ambos, de uno y de otro, es cuando la alegría, pasión y felicidad de Kasumi fue contagiando al muchacho, con cada canción, con cada momento que pasaban juntos, con cada concierto, con cada tontería e idea alocada, con cada sonrisa, en fin… Con cada parte de Kasumi Toyama, él se convencía de que era realmente brillante, como una estrella, pero como era pequeña, era una estrellita, pero brillaba con una intensidad que atravesaba toda pared de frialdad entre ambos.

Hasta llegar a él y lograr ser la dueña de su corazón.

—Kasumi.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano un poco más fuerte.

—Hoy estás brillante, estrellita.

—¡Lo dijiste! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo dije… —dijo al ver el cielo por un momento, parece que le sonreía como ella.


End file.
